


Fact check (Susie x Henry)

by DespairfulQueen



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, i've been working on this one for about 3 months and now i don't even like it anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairfulQueen/pseuds/DespairfulQueen
Summary: Susie gives Henry a surprise visit during break time to confirm a rumor she's been hearing fly around.





	Fact check (Susie x Henry)

Henry was quietly sitting at the projection booth, taking a break and drawing. He wanted an overhead shot of the orchestra room for a drawing he's been working on for a while. As he was finishing the piece, he noticed another person in the room. Looking up, he realized it was Susie. "Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked. The two never interacted much outside of business so he always felt nervous around her for some reason. "I came here to set some rumor straight" she said with a serious face. Her expression was harsh and unchanging, a direct contrast to Henry's own shaky and tense one. "What… rumor could you be interested in? One regarding me?". "Yeah". "I… wasn't even aware there was a rumor about me. What's this about?". Her face was stone cold as she said "I heard that you're packing seven inches. Is that true?". Henry began blushing furiously. "W-What?! I-I… Um…" he mumbled, trying to find words to respond to the claim. It was true. He was always embarrassed about it, but it was true. Susie's deadpan expression was only making him more anxious and he couldn't even look in her eye when he finally uttered out "Y-Yes… It's t-true".

She squinted at him suspiciously. "I don't believe you just yet. You're gonna have to prove it" she said as she walked closer to him. "Wh... How am I supposed to do that?!" he asked nervously, looking up at the woman who stood in front of him. The shadow she was casting on him made her look slightly menacing in his eyes, only un-nerving him further. "How do you think? Just show it to me" she said nonchalantly and made a 'come here' gesture with her hand. Henry was shocked. He didn't know what to say. No one ever came onto him like this before. Nevertheless, something made him comply. He put the drawing beside him as his hands moved on their own and he shifted in his chair, unbuckling his belt, and unzipping his pants. He nervously got it out, and was met with Susie's cold stare. Henry looked aside, blushing heavily and began to say "W-Well y'know, it's not even half up yet so you can't-", only to be interrupted by Susie dropping to her knees in front of him and removing her gloves. He was momentarily stunned, but quickly understood where she wanted to take their situation.

She began propping his length up and toying with it in her fingertips, making Henry more and more flustered. His legs drifted apart on their own, giving her more room and easier access. It was half erect when she finally decided to begin stroking it in one hand. Watching Henry shiver and whimper at her touch, melted her cold expression into one of cunning amusement. Getting it fully hard was quite easy and didn't take long. Susie began softly kissing the base and circling the tip with one finger. Henry's short, quiet moans were voiced in unison of her movements, which were getting faster and faster. His voice was barely audible, but it was enough for Susie. Her lipstick was leaving red smudges on the base and it only helped to excited Henry further. She began moving her kisses up, as slowly as she could. As she finally reached the tip she began massaging the base with one hand, holding onto Henry's thigh with the other. Her tongue started to play with his sensations and his whimpers got louder and louder. He was so adorable that she could barely control herself, but she insisted on relentlessly teasing him instead. Toying with him was just too much fun for her.

She slowly inserted the tip into her mouth, pressing her lips tightly. He whimpered quietly and covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hold back his voice. She slowly moved down, holding her tongue up to the underside and as her lips trailed lower and lower, Henry was getting more and more flustered. She began slowly moving her head up and down. His glasses were getting clouded from his heavy breaths and he let out short, barely audible moans. He was gripping at the edge of the chair, trying to hold himself together. He hadn't noticed yet, but his hips were gently thrusting in and out, trying to fit more of him inside her mouth. He bit his bottom lip, feeling his pleasure build up fairly quickly. He wasn't prepared for an encounter like this today, and was already close to his edge. Perhaps it was because it was Susie specifically, since she has been the subject of his interest for quite a while, but even he thought it was already way too quick for him. "S-Susie, I.." he whimpered, "I-I'm-"

Suddenly, Susie stopped and took it out of her mouth. Henry shivered and groaned at the sudden loss of warmth and looked at her with confusion. "Not yet" she said sternly and stood up. She turned around and unzipped her dress from the back. As the dress fell to the floor, Henry tried to bury his face in his hands, blushing furiously. Susie turned back around to show off a full suit of black lingerie, complete with a garterbelt and stockings. Well, full suit without the panties, that is. Henry was at a loss for words, and his length twitched in reaction to the tantalizing image before him. Was she planning this? No one just goes to work like... this. Susie gestured him to come over as she went over to lean her back against the wall, waiting for him to follow. He slowly stood up and nervously followed her, red-faced as he put his hands on the wall to either side her shoulders. She gave him a smug expression as she began rubbing his eager member once again.

Henry whimpered quietly and closed his eyes, dropping his head down as his breath got heated again and his fingers tried to grip the wall. Susie grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to her, stroking faster. He cried out weakly, raising his head to meet her smug gaze. He was too shaken up to talk, but she knew exactly what his eyes were begging for. She turned around, resting her arms on the wall and pointing her ass at him, giving him a clear invitation. He looked at her for a moment, contemplating if he should go any further already, and quickly grabbed hold of her hips, lining himself with her entrance. He held this preparation for a few moments to build up courage before he slowly slid himself in, quietly whimpering at the rush of sensation as she quivered, much like him. He managed to shove all of himself inside her, forcing a little "ah~" from her, much to his embarresment.

Henry began gently thrusting inside her, sinking his fingers into her hips as to not lose himself too quickly. He hasn't felt like this in a long time and it was just a little overwhelming. Susie's breath was getting heavier by the moment as she felt the soft repetitive thrusts inside her. Thanks to how slow he was going, each movement felt amplified and drawn out, yet his teasingly gentle thrusts were egging her on, leaving her hungry for more. Her growing desire was making her quiver, she felt her legs shaking slightly and her arms clinging to the wall. Henry noticed her desperation, speeding up just a little, still too shy to let himself go. He wanted nothing more than to slam into her with full force, yet something inside him was stopping him, telling him to hold himself together. The sensation of his own body denying him pleasure drove him crazy. He wasn't sure if should let himself go all out, somewhat afraid of hurting Susie despite knowing there is no way he would even get close to being harsh enough to harm her.

Susie's lips trembled, she felt her body breaking down on the inside from how desperate she was to be properly stimulated. Her hands were shaky, trying to support her against the wall. "F-faster... P-please~" she quietly begged, trying to encourage Henry to pick his pace up. He hesitated at the request, speeding up a little more than he intended, beginning to softly moan as he had a difficult time keeping his voice in. His fingers sunk deeper into her skin, trying to ground himself in reality as the atmosphere went into his head, making him feel fuzzy. Susie's moans and whimpers got a little louder as well, finally feeling her pleasure start to build up. Her voice softly filled the room, only making Henry even more shaky. His own mind was far from constructing proper sentences at this point, yet he somehow managed to whimper out "you're s-so beautiful~" through his heavy breaths.

Something in Henry let go, his hips began thrusting a bit harder on their own. His own body felt too hot for his clothes, sweat starting to roll down his face and sides. The heat became unbearable and he began unbuttoning his own shirt with one hand to let himself cool down. His glasses were getting foggy again, not that his eyes were open to be bothered by it. He was focused on himself, feeling his orgasm building up to burst again. Susie felt herself quickly speeding close to her approaching climax too, thanks to the new faster pace. Her breath was hot and heavy as she moaned deeply. Her voice was as unstable and quivery as her legs and she tried her best to hold herself together. It wasn't an easy task.

"A-ahh~ H-Henry, I-I'm close~" she moaned. Henry's body moved faster, thrusting hard and deep inside her, overwhelming even himself along with her. Her voice broke down, only letting out loud incoherent noises as she felt herself reaching her climax. Then, with a loud cry, it crashed over her like a tidal wave, her body began quivering uncontrollably as she clenched harshly around Henry. That feeling pushed him over the edge, finally reaching his own orgasm with a deep pleased grunt as he spilled himself inside her. In their afterglow, they both took a moment to catch their breath, looking at each other with exhausted and satisfied eyes.

Henry slowly pulled himself out of her, looking down at the mess he made. "O-oh jeez, I'm- I'm s-so sorry" he began to apologize, his face burning bright red at the image before him. He averted his eyes, look at the wall to try and escape Susie's glare. "It's ok," she calmed him down, "I was ready for this, we're safe" she assured him. The two began to redress themselves, looking at each other shyly. "So. It really was seven inches" Susie said in a joking tone to lighten up the mood. "Um, y-yeah…" Henry mumbled, not knowing what to reply and simply looking away blushing. "Why are you so shy about that? Most guys would flaunt that fact like crazy" she added. "Well I'm not most guys. Who did you even hear that rumor from?" he asked while buttoning up his shirt. "It was Sammy" she simply replied, finally done with her clothes. "Sammy?! Oh that little rascal" he grumbled.

"Well that was fun" Susie stated. "We should do this more often~" she said, almost purring at him as she leaned against the wall. "I-I don't think that's a good idea!" Henry squeaked out in reply, nervously shaking his head as he felt his face burn up again. "Aww, why not?" she questioned, pouting at him. "I-I just, it was… really overwhelming" he explained, shyly hiding his face with one hand. "That's a shame. Well if you ever change your mind, come talk to me. I'll be waiting~" she said, quickly skipping out of the room. Henry stood there, his face still red and he was speechless at the events that just went down. He sat back in his chair, leaning back and looking at the ceiling. He couldn't deny that really was amazing. Maybe he could take Susie up on that offer. Maybe.


End file.
